The Power Of Anathema
by ladyfallsalot
Summary: Draco hates Hermione with a passion that is returned in equal, if not greater, fervor. what will happen when both inexplicably begin to hate everything familiar or that they once held dear? DMHG better explination inside
1. Chapter 1

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:**

**Anathema, in this story, is much like how it's explained in Scott Westerfield's ****Peeps****. No, this is not a crossover, it's totally Harry Potter, just using his definition of the word. **

**It's basically a symptom where everything you love turns repulsive to you, as does everything familiar.**

**I may be stretching it a little bit, but I think it will make for a good fic.**

**a/n: Alrighty, well here we go. This chapter does move pretty fast and holds a lot of **_**schtuff**_** but it's how it has to be.**

**I reeeeally want to get into the meat of the story and this is how I intend to do it.**

**It's placed in their sixth year, and dates are inside.**

**The pairing will be odd, definitely not your normal Dr/Hr fic, but I still think you'll like it.**

**Permanent Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any other fictional beings or places J.K.Rowling has published. I own only the plot, everything else is credited to its original author.**

"I HATE him!" Hermione Granger screamed as she slammed the door to the Gryffendor common room. "He is _evil_, and horrible, and I. Just. Hate him!!!"

She realized that nobody was actually listening to her, but went on anyways. "Draco Malfoy is the SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

Harry Potter looked up from his book semi-interestedly. "What did he do this time 'Mione?"

The two had done nothing but fight all year it seemed to Harry. They just couldn't seem to get along for anything. Every day Hermione would walk into the common room to rant and rave about how she hated Draco Malfoy and what offensive thing he had done that day.

Today it seemed she was even more upset than usual so Harry put down his book to listen. It had to be more interesting than Andemoris Clari's account of the events that led up to the borshkin war in 1895.

"I _swear_ the boy was _created_ to make me want to die. Today, in Advanced Potions we were all supposed to be testing our muscle potions and Draco, being the insufferable little kiss up he has always been to Snape, volunteered to randomly hand them out."

Harry muffled a grin at the way _Hermione_ called Malfoy a kiss up but motioned her to keep on going.

"I 'randomly' got his, and when I drank it, it turned out to be a _polyjuice_ potion to make me look like SNAPE! I not only got detention for a week for 'trouble making' but I had to skip Arithmacy because I looked like a _professor!"_

Harry tried not to smile. The two seemed to never let up. No doubt about it, by this time tomorrow Hermione will be sitting in one of these very chairs smirking about whatever hell she's caused Malfoy that day. It seemed inevitable.

"So how do you intend to get him back?" He asked, actually interested. Hermione had gotten pretty good at getting young Malfoy back lately.

"I'm not sure yet." Hermione said thoughtfully, "but it'll have to be good. Tomorrow is my last chance before winter break and there's no way I can make it forgettable."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had no doubt that it would be unforgettable. She would probably end up with detention for a week because of it, but it would be unforgettable.

Hermione was so different this year. She had started just as she had every other year, smart and prepared, but after the incessant horribleness from Malfoy this year, she had no choice but to fight back.

The two did nothing but fight anymore. At first, Harry had been slightly afraid that this was all some form of saying that Malfoy had a crush, but that was not viable.

The two just honestly hated each other, no way around it.

--

"I swear that girl makes it so easy." Draco Malfoy said with a smirk as he sat on the reclining chair in the center of the Slytherin common room.

Blaise Zabini laughed and nodded. "That was a good one." He admitted to his best friend, "one of your best this year. You, my boy, are very good at this."

Draco was pleased. "This is true. The only problem is that this only means that I'll have to be extra careful tomorrow. Chances are she'll come out ready for battle."

The constant back and forth between him and Hermione did nothing but amuse Draco.

"Don't worry," Blaise said with a smile, "I've got an idea as far as that goes."

Draco cocked his head questioningly.

Blaise held up a short gold chain. "Put this on." He told Draco.

Draco obliged and pursed his lips when nothing happened. "Very fashionable, of course, but is there a reason for this jewelry?"

Blaise smiled. "Watch and learn." He said confidently. "Oi! Crabbe! Get over here!"

Vincent ran over and was there within six seconds. "Send a jelly legs at Draco!"

Crabbe's eyes widened and he shook his head no. It was very seldom that he disobeyed a direct order from Blaise, but Draco was his main leader and he couldn't hurt him.

Draco smirked and nodded, "Go ahead." He said to Crabbe and gave Blaise a look that said 'this had better be good'

Crabbe said the incantation and a beam of light shot from his wand. Draco did nothing.

When the beam hit Draco square in the chest everyone in the common room stared at him wide eyed.

It took a moment for anyone to notice Vincent Crabbe laying on the floor with his legs bending in ways unnatural for any human.

Draco smiled. "Very nice," he told his friend. "I like. How much?"

Blaise winked, "No cost for you, mate. No cost at all."

Draco walked into his dorm toying with the bracelet on his wrist. "Oh Granger, what have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered to himself.

--

The next morning Hermione walked into the hall late completely satisfied with what she had planned for that dreadful Malfoy. This was going to be good.

She sat at her normal table hoping that nobody was later than she was today but figured it would serve them right if they were.

She flicked her wand over the doorway and smiled. The trap was set. She walked confidently over to the Slytherin table. Whispers followed her but she ignored them.

After walking down most of the table, she finally found the blonde she was looking for. "Malfoy, funny in potions yesterday, wasn't it?"

Draco smirked. "Really it was, wasn't it?" he said cockily.

She nodded. "I sure thought so. Muniffiando." She strongly said her new changed version of the spell Harry and Ron often used in classes.

Draco smiled when nothing happened to him and everything went quiet to Hermione. Her eyes widened. It was almost time for the count down! She needed to think quick.

She caste another spell and was forced to produce the counter curse as it hadn't worked on Draco but yet again effected her instead. She looked at her watch. She had only seconds left.

5… she searched the room as though looking for an answer.

4… she winced realizing that this would all be without purpose.

3… The owls fled into the great hall.

2… She realized what she had to do as a red envelope landed in front of Albus Dumbledore.

1… She punched Draco in the face as hard as he could and watched in slow motion as he fell to the ground.

She muttered the counter curse to the muffiato spell and smiled at all of the Slytherins flooding around Draco, and watched in delight as all of them froze at the screaming sound of the howler.

"TO THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" the howler echoed across the hall, "THE GREAT HALL IS PLACED IN LONDON, ENGLAND, INSIDE OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY ON THE MAIN FLOOR IN THE CENTER OF THE BUILDING. THANK YOU, GOODBYE!"

The whole room froze. Someone had sent Dumbledore a howler. Someone had sent Dumbledore a howler. Nobody could process this.

Hermione watched as Parkinson doused Draco with cold water and he came to. Everything was going directly according to plan.

Moments later the bell rang and the silence was left behind. Everyone filtered out toward their respective classes all talking about what had just happened, but froze when Dumbledore's pleasant voice rang out throughout the hall.

"If you please, will Hermione Granger please meet me in my office at her soonest convenience?"

Hermione wasn't very surprised. She figured that Dumbledore would most likely realize who had done this sooner or later, but also that it would be worth whatever happened.

She made her way toward his office and waited at the door.

Professor McGonagall happened by and gave Hermione a whithering look. "The password is Tootsie Roll, Ms. Granger, not that you didn't already know that." She said with a sniff and walked past.

Hermione smiled to herself. She could have guessed the password, but it had been changed the day before and she hadn't felt like straining herself.

"Tootsie Roll." She said assertively to the door. The stone gargoyle jumped aside and she entered, waiting in the large room in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Here again, are we?" Hermione's silence was broken by the sorting hat.

"We are." Hermione said cordially. She and the sorting hat had somehow gotten on speaking terms this year as she always seemed to be up in this office because of Draco.

"Who offended today? You or Mr. Malfoy?" The sorting hat asked. He always seemed interested in Hermione and Draco's affairs.

Hermione smiled smugly. "That would be me." She said, unafraid of the sorting hat's judgments.

"And what, pray tell, did you do today?"

"Fidelius charm on the great hall." Hermione said, proud of her idea. This one had been in the works for months and it felt great to finally get the credit she deserved.\

"Every day you seem to prove to me over and over that you are one of the most intelligent beings I have ever met." The sorting hat said thoughtfully.

Hermione blushed. Normally the hat simply congratulated her on her well formed ideas, never had he complimented her like this.

"You've surely met more intelligent." Hermione said humbly.

"Not quite like yours. Would you mind…" The sorting hat paused as though formatting his question in his head, "putting me on? Allowing me in once again?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course!" She grabbed the hat and put it on and silently awaited comment.

"Very interesting…" The sorting hat told her, "Just as intelligent as I knew you would, you have a fountain of knowledge and experience, but surprising as well."

"What's surprising?" Hermione asked.

The sorting hat paused once again. "You harbor so much love. Love for your friends, family, and even complete strangers. Loss as well. I can see that the loss of your elder brother is still affecting you. I'm very sorry. I wonder, however, where did all of this hate for Draco come from? I've never seen anything like it."

Hermione hardened. He mentioned Eddie. How could he mention Eddie?

Her brother was killed only weeks before school began. Voldemort, in an attempt to make her join him and rise against Harry had used him as leverage. When she refused, he killed him.

"Can't you just look? You have the power, I know you do." She told the hat, not wanting to answer.

"I would never look without asking. It was only by accident that I came across the knowledge of what happened to your brother. With your permission I will view the reasons for this hate that built so deep in you."

"You may." Hermione said in a monotone voice, trying to keep back the emotions that she had within her.

The sorting hat was silent and she assumed he was searching for the memories. After a long minute, he spoke. "He held him."

The hat was of course referring to the fact that Draco had been the one to guard Ed. If he had used a single ounce of compassion, he could have let her dear brother go.

"And he told you."

The sorting hat was yet again stating the obvious. Hermione whipped it off of her head and set it back on the shelf she took it from.

"That's right. He told me. The bastard pretty much killed my brother himself, and he bragged about it. This little prank war we're in, it's nothing. The second I'm seventeen and able to fully access my powers, I will kill him."

The sorting hat bent over as though he was looking at the ground. "I almost wouldn't blame you, but know, young Granger, that hate is never the best way to go. You will be able to, you have hatred in you for him that runs deep enough to allow you to kill him, more than I've seen in any student before, including Tom Riddle himself."

This surprised Hermione. She hated Draco more than Tom Riddle hated anyone? She hadn't thought it possible, but in reality, it made since. Tom Riddle was left by his parents. He never met them, that was nothing, _nothing_ in comparison to what happened with her and Draco.

She probably should have been scared at hearing that, but instead was just strengthened. "Nothing you say can stop me. He _will_ regret it until the day he dies."

With that, she stepped from Dumbledore's office, not willing to see him with all of this fresh in her mind, and went off to bed.

**Soooo…**

**There's no secret crushes.**

**That's a lot of what I was trying to make clear.**

**Their hatred is pure.**

**I may be off canon with Eddie, but oh well, that's what fanfic is for.**

**This is just as canon as the ones that put them as heads that magically fall in love.**

**(even though yes, I love those stories)**

**Not all of the chapters will move this quickly, but this had to be done.**

**Note: This is most DEFINITELY not a Draco bashing fic.**

**I love him always, he just did a bad thing D**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So I don't really have anything to say. AN at the bottom. Enjoy :D 

She awoke only hours later to a loud squeal next to her. She looked up and saw that it was Lavender and Parvati's after lunch make up touch up time.

"Did you _see_ his face?" Parvati squeeled.

"Did you _hear _what he was screaming?" Lavendar asked instead of reply ing.

Both erupted into a fit of giggles that Hermione tried to ignore.

"Seriously though," Parvati said, "The way he blamed Hermione for the whole deal was ridiculous. Yes, she's changed this year, but putting a fidelius on the great hall? That's much even for her."

Hermione bolted up at the sound of her name and almost squealed herself at what they must have been talking about. Draco.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a would be casual voice, causing the two girls to jump.

Parvati smiled with that smile only major gossipers perfect. "Remember that howler Dumbledore received this morning?" She asked.

"Yes" Hermione said after a dramatic pause, trying to make sure they wouldn't suspect her. So long as Draco knew, there was no reason for the rest of the school to know who did it.

"Well it was apparently someone giving us the location of the great hall for a fidelius charm!" She said, almost bursting.

"Oh my!" Hermione said with fake shock as she snickered within. "But what does that have to do with Draco?"

"Well he wasn't listening or _something_." Parvati said, rolling her eyes at Hermione's ignorance, "Because he couldn't get in. I wonder where he was. I saw him there this morning."

Lavendar yet again, almost squealed, "Omygosh! You didn't _hear?_ Some Ravenclaw punched him in the face! He must have been out cold!"

Parvati paused thoughtfully, "I think I _did_ hear about that! But I thought it was his best friend who did that. Blaise maybe?"

Lavendar's eyes bulged, "Why do you think he would do that? Probably a lovers quarrel, God knows they've hooked up enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes with an inward smile, knowing that before the end of the day, the whole school would be buzzing about how Draco and Blaise had been in a soap opera style fight until even eye witnesses would swear it was true.

She decided that though moping was always an option, it would make her feel better to see Draco freaking out. She knew that nobody else could possibly let him in or even tell him where the great hall _was_ until she allowed it, which she would do in time. On her own schedule.

She dressed to kill, with her Hogwarts robes half open to reveal a black shirt with a golden belt around the waistline with a short blue dancers skirt with leggings and stilettos.

She made her way toward advanced potions, the final class of the day and incidentally, with Draco. She walked slowly and confidently, enjoying the sound of heels on hard floor. It made her feel confident and feminine, as though nobody could stop her at anything she wanted to do.

She made it to class moments after the bell and sat down at her normal seat in the back of the room by herself.

"Walking in late?" Professor Snape asked as more of a statement than a question.

Hermione choose to answer anyways, "I did." She said with a semi-sweet sound to her voice.

"Well that will be ten points from Gryffindor." He said harshly.

She nodded, accepting her punishment with as much class as she could.

Moments later Draco walked in the classroom. Hermione rolled her eyes fully aware of the fact that nothing would happen to him.

He walked in with a swagger to his step and an easy smile on his face until he saw Hermione.

"You." He growled.

Hermione fought a losing war not to smile or give anything away, "Me?" She asked sweetly.

"You little-"

He was cut off by Severus Snape's lazy voice, "Mr. Malfoy, would you be kind enough to sit down?"

Draco put his head down and sat down, making sure to send a murderous glare in Hermione's direction as he did so.

Hermione spent the rest of the class period taking notes and trying to keep her cool. She decided that a confrontation wouldn't be beneficial at all and decided instead to rush out of the classroom before Draco could find her.

///\\\

That night Hermione and most of the other students left for Winter break. The train ride was boring as Harry and Ron both decided to stay at the school for the holidays, but Hermione kept herself busy imagining all the fun she would have in Paris.

When her parents picked her up, they gave her a huge hug, as per usual, proclaimed their surprise at whatever new magical power they had seen on their trip to platform 9 ¾, and asked her about her year.

This was the part that bugged Hermione the most each holiday, because her parents expected her to tell them every tiny aspect of time in Hogwarts, and most of it, Hermione thought of as private and didn't feel up to telling them.

Instead of going through her war with Malfoy, which had, in fact, been the most important thing she had done, she fabricated stories about swimming in the lake, and picnics on the grounds.

Her parents, as per usual, were fascinated and had no clue that most of what they heard was a complete and total lie.

The plane ride to Paris was uneventful, but Paris was full of events! The streets were busy and filled with interesting people doing interesting things, all hustling and bustling about because they were all so terribly important. Hermione thrived in places like this.

By the time Hermione arrived at the hotel, she already had a list of places she had to visit. This year it would mostly be shopping and social visits as the last few times she had been there she studied the magical and muggle history.

Upon arrival, her mother got out to get the room keys and handed Hermione her own. "Hermione dear, what are your plans for the holiday?" She asked with interest.

"I think I'd like to go shopping, do the social thing this year."

Mrs. Granger Squealed with delight. Her daughter was finally taking after her mother!

Mrs. Candy Granger was a beautiful woman. Tall and thin with enough money to dress herself in anything she chose, she was, in the world of fashion, considered a knockout.

She was well married to Mr. Phillip Granger, who was a rich businessman, owning over a hundred dental clinics, and was both interested in the familial and business aspects of the life he made for himself.

Both loved their darling daughter and supported her completely, but neither, for the life of themselves could understand the girl. She was always so interested in books and studying!

"Well I'll be out and about throughout the week, if you'd like to, you can join me," She said, knowing full well that her daughter would not choose to, "But I can definitely give you money. Do as you wish, and don't do anything I wouldn't!" She said as she handed Hermione one of her many platinum credit cards.

Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course mommy! I'll see you around!" She said as she walked happily toward her room. Knowing full well that she wouldn't see her mother or father often during this trip, Hermione was ready to go.

She brought her many bags into her luxurious room, most having been brought by her parents. She opened one, looking for an acceptable outfit for today's excursion. It was always a mystery and adventure to see what her mother had bought her for this years vacation, and she was not disappointed.

She searched through the expensive and beautiful clothes until she found a short sleeved, form fitting, loosely crocheted top that she chose to wear over a black camisole with skinny jeans and stilettos.

She grabbed a simple black Prada bag and inserted her wand, hotel key, cell phone, (which her mom also had packed for her) and credit card. She walked out toward main street and put her arm up for a cab.

The first thing she chose to do, before any shopping, was get her hair done. The bushy mess was all fine for Hogwarts, as she didn't like people judging her based on appearance, but in Paris looks take you everywhere and Hermione knew she had 'the look' when she tried.

The cab pulled up to a posh beauty salon called "Vontanas" and walked in confidently.

A man in a suit at a podium stopped her.

"Name?" He asked.

"I don't have an appointment" She said, realizing she probably should have made one, "But Hermione Granger"

The man straitened up at the sound of the name. "Granger, you say? I was told to watch for you, Vienna will be out momentarily."

He disappeared into a curtain behind him and came back with a smile on his face. "Right this way."

Hermione followed rolling her eyes. She had been using this salon every time she went to Paris since she was eleven, Vienna was like an aunt to her."

She was greeted warmly by Vienna, a beautiful woman who's accent was just over the top enough to be believable.

"Hermione!" Vienna said as she hugged the girl, "Why, oh WHY can't you just use the solutions I give you? You have such beautiful _hair_ but this is ridiculous!"

Hermione fingered her hair, "You know I don't like people at my school to see me like this! I want them to accept me for who I am, not my _hair!_"

"Who you are? Pft!" Vienna said disgustedly, "Who you _are_ is a beautiful girl who hides it from the world! That is what you are!"

Hermione smiled patronizingly, "Well maybe this year I'll try to keep up appearances" She said, even though they both knew it was a lie.

This was the best Vienna could hope for and she began to work the hair.

An hour and a half later, Hermione looked like a new woman. Her hair in curly ringlets that fell easily from her up do were refined but casual, and her skin glowed from a new facial. Makeup was applied modestly but without much need as her face was so beautiful without it.

She looked in the mirror, touched her hair, and smiled. It was always fun to see herself looking like this and imagining what the kids at Hogwarts would say if they did. They never would, but it sure would be amusing.

She walked out of the salon, bag full of hair and facial supplies in tow, and waved another cab down. She considered shopping tonight, but noticed it was getting dark and decided that unpacking her room would be a better solution.

Once back at the hotel, Hermione took a moment to take in the environment. It was ritzy and classy. She knew that it was most likely filled with businessmen not appreciating the environment but that wouldn't stop her.

She smiled to herself as she made her way up to her room and looked through her things. Once again her mother had managed to pack an entirely new wardrobe for her, most of which she would never wear.

After becoming fully unpacked, She put on her pajamas and went to sleep. This vacation would be fun. She wouldn't allow anything else.

So there it is 

**There should be around 2 more chapters of winter vacation**

**Yes, she's rich**

**Yes, that's overdone in fanficdom**

**But no, she's not rich for the sake of it, there's an actual plot D)**

**Draco comes next chapter!**

**(sorry he wasn't in this one, I just needed my Jaclyn and Hermione time.)**

**Maybe I'll do an only Draco chapter after break.**

**REVIEW!**

**+ happy homecoming if it's yours too! Dance is Saturday, tres exciting**


	3. Chapter 3

**(okay, so I don't know French street names and I honestly don't feel like looking them up, so you'll have to deal with these ones. **

**If you can tell where I got the names from, then you probably live in the states and have impeccable memory and shopping expertise, good taste as well.**

**This is mostly Hermione scenes, a lot seem like random fluff, but I promise, it won't take long for this story to get angsty. I just have some things to set up.)**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the wake up call she had ordered the previous night for 8:00. No use wasting the day.

She got showered, dressed in another of the ridiculously expensive outfits her mother had bought for her, and applied some of her new hair solutions. By the time she was done, it was only 9:00 and she was fully ready for her day.

She walked downstairs to the lobby where she was greeted by the concierge.

"Good morning Ms. Granger! How may I help you today?" She was asked with a smile.

"Oh, um… a cab, please?"

"Of course." He picked up the phone and talked quietly to someone on the other end. "Your ride will be here in moments."

"Thank you very much!" She said with a huge smile as she walked out the door toward the cab that was already there.

She stepped into the back seat and an attractive man, not much older than herself, turned around to greet her.

"Hello Miss, where will we be going today?"

"Michigan Avenue, please."

"Of course!"

The ride was long and boring, but Hermione had no trouble passing the time. She put the ear phones of her ipod into her ears and blasted 'Holiday' by Green Day, watching the beautiful architecture go by as she went.

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame   
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

She sang along quietly.

"You've got quite a voice there." The driver said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was amazing how many more compliments you got on day to day things when people found you attractive or knew you were rich. Stupid suck ups.

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"   
And bleed, the company lost the war today

"You don't believe me." The driver said, a statement instead of a question, regarding her silence.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, well aware that the driver was looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"As a matter of fact, I don't particularly _care_, to be quite honest with you." She said in a high maintenance voice that she could only ever remember coming from her mother and her mother's friends mouths before.

She was appalled with herself and shut her mouth.

"Oh, I see. Pretty little rich girl who doesn't want to work to do anything, I suppose your plans revolve around your daddy's money, am I right?" The driver said with venom in his voice.

Hermione's eyes widened, then narrowed. It didn't matter _whom_ she was talking to, people did not talk to her like that.

"_Actually_, I am top in my class, I fully intend to go to finishing school, and I don't particularly _care_ because you and everyone else are suck ups who make up compliments out of thin air to get in my good graces, maybe get a bigger tip, I wasn't born _yesterday_."

She even sounded childish to herself. Not to mention it made absolutely no sence, if he wanted to get a bigger tip, why would he be insulting her like this?

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding amused, "Well how about this…" He said, pausing to park the car, "We're at Michigan Avenue, and to make up for my 'sucking up' no tip for me. That'll be 43 pounds."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and handed him the money. She then got out of the car, glad to be rid of it. That driver was odd, and she didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

She pushed the driver from her head as she walked down Michigan Avenue, ready to explore and shop.

That day was amazing. Hermione Granger was a shopping _machine!_ She had a full new wardrobe, much less flashy than the one her mom had chosen for her, a pedicure, and a facial. All was well with the world.

When she arrived back at the hotel, she found that it was very late. Nearly eleven, actually.

She got into her bed clothes to do her ritualistic overview of the day in her head. Sometimes even _she_ found it boring, but thinking things through was simply how she worked

She would overanalyze anything that had happened until she was completely confident at what she would say _next_ time it happened, or she would smile to herself about her own wit. Either way, no detail went untouched.

She thought about every purchase she had made that day, every cute Parisian boy she had met, and all the places she would have to see before the trip was over.

Her mind then fell to the cab driver. She hadn't put much thought into him, but still found it confusing how he had dealt with her. Complimenting her, just to be rude later? It simply didn't make sense.

_Maybe he actually believed what he said_, She thought with a smile. It was always fun to believe she had actual talent, but it was much better for her self confidence to believe she sucked.

If she wasn't good, she didn't _have_ to be good. She could simply sing whenever she wanted, however she wanted, and never be self conscious about it because nobody would _expect_ her to be good.

Music was one of the few things Hermione _didn't_ like about Hogwarts. There was no music curriculum whatsoever in the huge school, and electronics didn't work so she couldn't even listen to the radio.

Because of this, whenever she was on vacation, her ipod was permanently attached to her ears.

She fell asleep listening to Taylor Swift's 'our song' playing quietly from her ipod, leaving her with dreams about the mysterious driver.

A perfect first day of vacation.

The next morning went much like the last. She woke up, got ready, and this time there was a cab waiting for her.

No mysterious driver, but that was probably for the best. She made her way to Main Street in silence, the only sound being The Who singing 'Black Widow's Eyes' to her.

She smiled as she made her way toward the stores once again, ready for another day of shopping aimlessly around uptown paris.

By lunch, Hermione was ready to fall down dead. She walked to a nice looking outdoors restaurant and walked up to it.

"Table for one?" She asked the man at the podium.

"Of course." He said with a bow as he led her into the beautiful garden restaurant. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

She sat down and looked at the menu. _Hmm… maybe just a salad_, she decided after she realized she couldn't read anything on the menu. It was misleading to have an English speaking waiter and a French menu, she decided.

"Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider?" a waitress asked her.

Hermione recognized the often used phrase and answered with a simple, "Une salade pour favor."

The waitress nodded with a smile, waiting for Hermione to order more. She looked to the left and right, wishing she had read up more on French, but she hadn't ever needed to bother as all runes were the same and that was all she ever had done in France before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep male voice coming from directly behind her.

"Elle prendra un hamburger avec des fritures et un Sprite." The voice said. Hermione turned around and saw a boy around her age with mid-neck length dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes, almost to the point of being white. He had a pleasant tan and beautiful strait teeth. It was without a doubt the cab driver from the day before. The one she had dreamt about

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded with surprise, ignoring the waitress.

"Getting you a meal, I assume you're not on some only salad diet, correct?"

Hermione blushed. She hated not knowing how to do anything, and speaking a language was a big thing she hadn't mastered yet.

"And what if you're not correct?"

"Then I'm sorely disappointed in a girl I thought was quite interesting."

Hermione blushed. _Agh! No!_ She hated it when she blushed, _We are not letting this asshole get to us!_ She told herself, furious for needing his help in the first place.

He smiled and winked at the waitress. "Ce sera tout."

The waitress walked away, rolling her eyes at the incompetent girl.

"So what did you tell her? Something involving brussel sprouts, I imagine." Hermione said, wishing he would just go away and stop making her so stupid.

The boy cracked a smile, "I ordered you a burger and fries with a sprite. I hope that's okay?"

Hermione blushed once again and nodded. She took that time to notice that his accent was not French, but somewhat American.

She realized after seconds passed that she hadn't answered. "Erm, yes. That's fine, thank you." She mumbled, embarrassed at herself.

The boy smiled and grabbed a chair and sat down across from her. _No! Don't sit down! I can't allow myself to embarrass any further!_ She screamed in her head, but couldn't make herself say it out loud.

This boy had just helped her to not _starve_; the least she could do was let him talk to her for a while.

"My name's Schmidtty, by the way." He said conversationally.

"Oh… Hello Schmiddty." She said with a smile. There was an awkward silence. If there was one thing Hermione Granger lacked talent in, it was small talk.

"Hello…" He said, looking at Hermione as though she was stupid., "… and _your_ name is?"

"Hermione." She told him with a blush. _Wow, I'm lame_.

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you." _Have I ever blushed this much in my _life?

They talked lightly for a few minutes after that. She learned that he was from America, but was going to begin attending a school in London after break.

"Where do you go to school?" He asked with interest.

"Hog- A boarding school in London" Hermione said inwardly slapping herself. She had almost just said Hogwarts! It obviously wasn't safe to talk to this boy.

"Wait," Schmidtty said scrunching his eyebrows up as though he was thinking about something. "Did you almost just say…" He trailed when he saw someone in a black suit coming up to him.

"Yes, George? What do you need?" He asked, regarding a man who had just walked up behind Hermione.

"Your parents request your presence, it is quite urgent."

His eyes widened, "Really, now? Well, I suppose, Hermione, that I must go."

Hermione smiled even though she was definitely sad to see him leave. The conversation had been light, but pleasant, and the only one she had truly enjoyed with anyone since arriving.

"That's fine, it was very nice meeting you."

He smiled much larger than was necessary, "As was it meeting you. Say, do you think you would be interested in attending a party with me tonight?"

"Actually," Hermione said honestly, "I'm not much of a partier."

Schmiddty laughed, "Not that kind of a party, it's a social event. I think you would enjoy it though."

Hermione gave it quick thought and decided there was no point in not going, "I'd love to. When will you pick me up and what should I wear?"

"I'll pick you up at your hotel at eight, and it's evening wear."

"Alright, then I'll see you then!" Hermione said, smirking at how George was practically pulling Schmidtty away.

Schmiddty finally gave in and started to walk along with him. Hermione heard a hushed conversation.

"_You can't just invite random women off of the street to these parties"_ George insisted.

"_No, George, she's one of us. She goes to Hogwarts."_

**So cliff hanger-y. Don't hate.**

**Sorry it was such a quick introduction to Schmiddty.**

**I just want this whole winter break to be over so I can get into the anathema thing. **

**Hope you liked it D**

**REVIEW!**

_Btw: random fact, the street names are the BEST shopping in Chicago. Seriously, amazing. Check it out, 'specially Michigan Avenue._


End file.
